Lady of Darkness
by Necrosia of the Moon and Night
Summary: Wyndi Syn, forced to go to Hogwarts becomes a living model of what every Slytherin wishes they could be. She has cunning and ambition. She knows what she wants and WILL get it. But then something happens which changes her view on everything. Ch1 redone
1. Powerful Fools & Potions Class

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co. *bangs head on wall twice* So please don't sue me *pleads*. Anywho, this is (or it will be) a very Dark and Angsty fic. There will (eventually) be cutting, depression, murder, etc. Astrix-cussing (all vowels in cuss words are replaced with *) will be present. You have been warned! Nor is it slash. *shudders*. Oh, and before I forget, I NEED A BETA!!!!!

N/N: oh my gosh, I am sooooo sorry! I was looking over the chapter when I saw I said that Wyndi was in her fifth year…..she's supposed to be in sixth!!! Please forgive me for my huge mistake!!! (well, it may not seem huge now….but I really need her to be in sixth year.) I also noticed that I kept switching from first-person present to first-person past. Oi vey, more proof that I need a Beta……any offers???? Please?????

CHAPTER ONE: POWERFULL FOOLS & POTION'S CLASS

I walk elegantly into the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardy, as if I own the place. There's a lot of whispering from the students. At least they're observant enough to realize I'm not a first year. We reach the High Table. Dumbledore looks smilingly down at all the first years, encouraging them. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. All the younger ones are looking scared and nervous. I reveal nothing. Dumbledore looks me straight in the eye. I shudder, its as if he can see straight through me. I don't like that. I sigh inwardly. The old fool. He has so much power, he could be ten times as powerful as Voldemort, and yet he doesn't _use _it! What is the point in having that power and not using it! I miss my home. I miss my father. I narrow my eyes at the memory. If it weren't for those blasted Aurors! I could be continuing my education, instead of having to wait for these idiotic fools to catch up to me. I'm almost positive that I'm way ahead of everyone. My father was home-teaching me, and he was a genius! I listen half-heartedly as the professor-lady, I don't know her name and quite frankly I don't care either, calls out the first year names. I wait patiently for them to get it over with. Father never let me sleep during the day, he was very thorough during his classes. I'm looking forward to getting daily naps, although I think Father may have trained me too well so I may not be able too. Dumbledore stands to get everyones attention.

"As you all may have noticed, we have a new student who is not a first year." said Dumbledore.

Obviously, and here I was thinking I was starting school early.

"She is entering her sixth year, having been home-taught by her father all the previous years. I hope you all will make her welcome." Dumbledore nodded toward the professor-lady that had been calling out the first year names.

"Syn, Wyndi!" she called out.

**__**

'A sixth year? Well, well. How interesting. My, you've certainly had a very thorough education before coming here, haven't you? I think you know more than the Ravenclaw seventh years! Ravenclaw would be good for you, You've most certainly got the brains for it!'

'No, not Ravenclaw. Not Ravenclaw! That would never work out!' I thought. I don't want to be in a house that has knowledge, but rarely uses it!

**__**

'Not Ravenclaw, eh? Hmm, yes, now that I look deeper, Ravenclaw would never do. You'd be bored out of your mind! And we wouldn't want to waste your mind now would we? Hmm, let's see, you've got quite a bit of power. Quite a bit of it, indeed. A strong thirst to prove yourself to the world, loads of cunning and ambition. I know just the house for you! You'll do splendidly in SLYTHERIN!_'_

I take the hat off and go join my table. I bite back from making a sound of disgust. They're all clapping madly like uncivilized pigs. I sit down gracefully next to a blonde boy. He turns to face me and looks me up and down, taking his time. I cooly take two fingers and lift his chin up so he looks me straight in the eye.

"I'm up here." I say. The blonde boy raises an eyebrow. 

"I am Draco Malfoy, prefect of Slytherin. Welcome to Hogwarts and the house of Slytherin."

Now its my turn to raise the eyebrow. What brought on this sudden change in tactic?

"Thank you, Draco Malfoy, prefect of Slytherin." I respond.

"Interesting last name, you have." he stated casually. I gave a small smile. I had wondered when this would be brought up.

"Thank you, I happen to like it." I reply. My eyes dare him to contridict me. He sees and takes the dare.

"Might give people the wrong impression, having the last name Syn. Wouldn't want to give people the wrong impression now, would you?"

"What do I care what people's impressions are of me, once they realize I am not one to be messed with." I turn back to my food as a means of dismissal. Out of the corner of my eye I see him narrow his eyes for but a moment. So he wasn't used to being treated like this, eh? This could be interesting.

"I was thinking you might need someone to explain the. . .politics. . .of Hogwarts and Slytherin." he said with a look in his eye that I find difficult to describe. Ahh, here's what I've been wanting to hear.

"Indulge me." I say, sounding slightly amused. But that's just to cover my eagerness. And then the Malfoy boy told me of. . .politics.

************************************************************************

I sigh, grateful to be so close to sleep. Just as I am about to get into my new bed, I hear a voice call me from across the room.

"So you're the new girl?" the voice asks.

No, I'm the old grandfather whose come to live in the sixth year girls' dorm. What kind of idiots am I dealing with!?

"Obviously I'm not the old girl, now am I?" I reply with a scathing tone. I'm tired, I don't feel like playing their childish politics game right now.

"Do you know who I am?" the girl asks, stepping into the light where I can see her. She has a look that says she's the one in charge. Hmph, well that's certainly about to change.

"No, and quite frankly, I don't care either. Leave me be." I say then I turn and pretend to make ready for sleep.

"How dare you speak to me that way Syn!" she whipped out her wand and aimed a curse at me. I dodged it easily. My father spent hours on training me in dueling, this pathetic little witch-girl is nothing compared to what my father could do. I rarely, rarely survived long periods of time dueling with him. I raise my eyebrow.

"Is this how well you can duel, or is sleep just itching to claim you." I said calmly. Forget their silly politics. I'll win them over my way.

"Cmyb drocamv!*" the girl yelled.

(A/N: I, unfortunately, do not have any way to get my hands on a latin book or dictionary. Hence, all of the spells that I have made up are in Al Bhed (those of you who have played Final Fantasy X know what that is). I will do my best to change it to latin, but I somehow doubt that will happen for a while.)

"Pycemecg cdyna*!" I respond almost lazily. The spell has the desired effect. The girls gasp, save one, and turn right around and get into their beds. I levitate the girl I petrified into her bed. I muttered a spell and smiled eloquently to myself. That should teach her. She won't wake up till morning and it will be as if she got no sleep whatsoever. I heard clapping coming from one of the beds next to mine. I walk back to my bed and sit on it, facing the clapper. 

"Well done. Pansy is a brat."

"I have discovered as much this night." I reply carefully. I don't know exactly what she may be getting at.

"What spell was that? I've never seen it, nor heard of it before." 

"Its called 'Eyes of the Basilisk' I believe. It has the same effect of what happens when you look indirectly at the eyes of a basilisk, and it looks back at you." The girl looks amused and appreciative of the spell at the same time.

"My name is Blaise, Blaise Zabini." she says and holds out her hand.

"Wyndi, Wyndi Syn."

Then I finally get to succumb to sleep.

************************************************************************

"I don't believe this. This is absolutely inane." I say to Blaise as we walk out of our History of Magic class. We had become fairly good, dare I say, friends. _That _was a foreign word to me, before I came to this so-called school. I only had my father and his friends. Never those of my own.

Blaise yawned.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"_THIS!_ I want to _learn_ something! Not review what I was taught four years ago!" I yell exasperatedly. Blaise gawks at me.

"_Three years ago!_ You learned everything we are being taught this year, _four years ago!_" I merely nod.

"Father was very thorough," I say in reply, when Blaise continued to stare at me, "what?"

"Let's just get to Potions, Gwynesine. It's your first class with Snape, isn't it?" Blaise says, using my nickname. I smile at its use. One day, people the world over will know that name. I was surprised at how quickly we had become so close, close enough that I told her my nickname, that only Father had used to use frequently. 

"Maybe he'll teach me something new, though I highly doubt that is so." I grumble in reply. Blaise opens her mouth to say something but I speak before her.

"Shut up, Blaise. Just shut up." 

We reach the Potion's classroom. It wasn't the very first week of school or the first Potions class of the year but Dumbledore had always called me out during the time that should be for my Potions class. He had to keep testing me to see how far my knowledge was because by the second word of every class I began to mutter the entire lesson to myself. McGonagall had gotten so frustrated with me that I ended up having to teach the class that day…by Merlin's Wand I have discovered that I hate teaching. A lot. As I walk in the potions classroom everyone stares at me, silently.

"You're seat is over by Mr. Malfoy, Miss Syn." says the Professor. Well, well. The first professor who didn't say 'missin' instead of 'Miss Syn'. Maybe this one won't be as bad. I glance over at the Gryffindor side of the classroom and frown. Why do they all look absolutely terrified? I look around at the other Slytherins. They look cautious, yet smug. Oh yes, that's right! Professor Snape is our Head of House! He must favour us then. Great, not only will I be bored out of my mind but I won't even have an attempted challenge. Yippee.

"Today I will be attempting to teach you the proper way to brew a Pycemecg Aoac* Potion. This is a highly complex potion and there is very little doubt in my mind that not any one of you will come even remotely close to doing it correctly. After I write the ingredients on the obard, come up and get them and make your attempt at the potion. But please, try your best not to destroy the dungeons." the Potions Master says. The last sentence seemed to be directed at a quaking boy that, if possible, sunk even lower in his chair. And Gryffindors are supposed to be the brave ones! How pathetic!

"So, shall we get our ingredients, then, my dear Lady?" Draco asks mockingly, holding out his arm. I smirk. He has yet to realize just how close that phrase is to the truth.

"But of course, good sir." I reply as I take his arm. As I begin my potion I frown. I don't think I've heard of this potion, but Father couldn't have missed something! That could only mean……by Merlin, I'm actually_ learning_ something _new_! Then, all too soon, it is the end of class and Snape is going around and checking everyone's poition to see how close they've become. I quickly straighten everything up. First impression is important, after all, being a key ingredient to becoming powerful.

"At least we don't have to worry about losing points." Draco murmured in my ear.

"Why?" I ask. Not losing points was all well and good but I still like a challenge.

"Professor Snape _always_ favours us over the other Houses, _especially_ Gryffindor."

"Oh." I say right before Professor Snape walks over towards us. He looks down his long nose over at Draco's potion. Draco did fairly well on his potion, although my father would have said it was pathetic. A lot of the Slytherins seem to listen to him, so I'll give him a little leeway. He'll be glad that he was a…friend??? of mine when I become the Dark Lady.

"Well done, Draco. You the only person whose come even close to getting the potion correct. 10 points to Slytherin." said the Professor. While Draco is looking smug, I see all the Gryffindors look at a bushy, brown-haired girl then glare at the Potions Master. I give a mental shrug. Oh well, not my problem. Ah, he's coming to my potion now. Finally, I can show these ignorant, naïve little fools what it is to brew a proper potion.

"Well, why don't we see how well you've done on your first potion here, Miss Syn." he says, then he looks over my potion. I'm not looking, but I can tell everyone has their eyes on me. Waiting to see how good it is. I make an inward smile. Of course my potion will be perfect. I _am_ to be the Dark Lady, after all.

"50 points to Slytherin…for the only student who has ever made this potion correctly on their first try." he says, giving me a small smile. I keep a regal looking expression on my face as I thank him. Everyone packs up their things and leaves the classroom. Draco and Blaise catch up to me as a walk down the hallway to the dorms. 

"That was _brilliant_! Did you see their _faces_ when he gave 50 points to us? How did you pull that off?" Draco asks me, a new respect in his eyes. About time I saw that respect there, still a little ways to go though.

"She's probably done it before. You have done it before, right?" Blaise asks me.

"No."

"Huh?" 

"No. I haven't. I hadn't even heard of that potion till today. It was _wonderful_."

"You mean to tell me that _you've never brewed that potion!_" Blaise exclaims. I frown. Didn't I just say that I haven't?

"Were you listening to what I said?"

"Yeah, but - but - "

"But she's gone speechless." Draco puts in, as we reach the wall he says, "Basilisk."

"It can't truly be considered that amazing can it?"

"Yes, it can, Wyndi. Especially if you can get those looks from the Gryffindors."

I regard Draco carefully. He's been all right since I came here. Save that one incident when I first sat down, of course. I make my descision.

"Call me Gwynesine."

N/N:

1.) Cmyb drocamv - Slap thyself

2.) Pycemecg cdyna - Basilisk eyes

3.) Pycemecg Aoac - Basilisk Stare

**__**

PLEASE review!!! They will be much appreciated!!! Also, check out my other fic that I'm co-writing under another pen name. It's called The Last Years -- Book I: Our Story


	2. Duels of Rain

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company do not belong to moi. They belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling and her divine intelligence. Albeit, the plot does belong to moi. Am I saying 'moi' too much? Cunno (sorry) 

A/N: Look for 'Child of Necromancy, Spawn of Dementor' oki!

CHAPTER TWO: DUELS OF RAIN

I stare out at the rain that is pouring down over the grounds of Hogwarts. I had to come to this empty classroom to see it though. There aren't any windows in the dungeons.

The door burst open.

"Wyndi! There you are!" exclaims a now very well-known voice to me.

"Hello Blaise." I say without turning.

"You won't believe this, Gwynesine, but they're opening the Dueling Club again!"

"Wonderful." I say tonelessly as I continue to stare out the window at the pouring rain. Please, Blaise, just go away.

"Gwynesine?" Blaise asks questioningly. I mentally urge her to _leave me alone_.

"What's the matter, Gwyn?"

It's already October, and these _kids_ still have yet to realize that I want to be left alone when it rains.

I hear Blaise walk up to me then stop.

"Wyndi, why do you get like this everytime it rains?"

I sigh.

"Because it remeinds me of my father. It reminds me of that day." I say simply.

A short pause.

"Oh." is all she says. I hear her footsteps slowly walk away. Right before she closes the door, though, she says, "You should join the Dueling Club. You'd use their butts as floor wipes." 

The door closes, and I am left alone. Alone with my thoughts…

__

***FLASHBACK***

It was a rainy day, so I was in a good mood. I like rainy days. They're calm, serene, and many other things. Father had decided that I had done well enough this afternoon, so I was allowed the evening off. I was curled up in one of the armchairs, across from Father, reading a favourite book of mine. "The Black Rose". 

Then someone banged on the door.

"SYN!! We know you're in there and what you're doing! We have a warrant, so let us in, now!" said a voice. That was the first and only time I have ever seen my father visibly pale.

"Wyndi, go hide." he says.

"But Father, I - "

"NOW!"

I run up stairs, open the door to the hidden room and close it without going in. I wanted to know what was going on. I see Father get up and open the door.

"May I ask what is the meaning of all this?"

"You know d*mn well what we're here for."

"I'm afraid I don't."

"B*llsh*t!"

"Please, refrain from the use of such vulgar language, I have a daughter."

"We know."

"I'm shocked. I could have sworn the ministry was too full of imbeciles to be able to even comprehend such information."

That's when the fighting started. Over and over again they would ask the same questions: Where is it. Tell us everything. Do you really wanna die. They even went to far as to call my father a Death Eater! My father is most definitely not a Death Eater! Then it happened. They said it. The two words that scarred me forever.

"Aveda Kedavra."

He fell.

He hit the floor.

He died.

"NOOO!" I cried out. I couldn't believe it. They had just killed my father. Those b*st*rds. I ran down the stairs and held my father. I didn't care if he was dead, he was my father. My teacher, my mentor.

"I'm terribly sorry about your loss, miss." one of them said. I resisted the urge to go 'hmph'. They weren't sorry. They weren't sorry at all.

"Perhaps you could tell us, do you know where the Bleeding Rose is?" asked another. I looked up at him in shock. The Bleeding Rose. I knew what that was. How could I not? It was my personal symbol, like Voldemort's Dark Mark almost.

Then I realized.

They were after me.

It was me they wanted, not my father. And they killed him, all because he wanted to protect me. I was angry. I had never been so angry in my life, ever. But, being my father's daughter, I saw right away I had an edge. They didn't know that I was what they were looking for. Nor did they know that I had seen everything.

Or that I wanted revenge.

I looked up at one with cold hatred in my eyes. I couldn't help it. I was insane, insane with anger that I had no outlet for.

Well, there was one thing.

"Aveda Kedavra." I whispered. The man fell dead, just like my father. The rest gasped or widen their eyes in shock. What had the expected? Little Miss Push-Around? Hardly. I was Lady Gwynesine. A very livid Lady Gwynesine. I immediately get up and start killing the rest. Dodging their curses, shooting my own. It was pathetic, really. They were terrible fighters. Then there was only the leader and I.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I shout. I walk over to where the now petrified man lay. I note with a satisfied smile that he looks up at me with fear in his eyes. He should.

"You asked me earlier about the Bleeding Rose," I say to him, savoring the moment, "I am Lady Gwynesine, my emblem is the Bleeding Rose. I am the one you seek." I grin evily and coldly. "Too bad you won't see me again until I die!"

***END FLASHBACK***

I killed him.

__

I killed them all.

And you know, I don't regret it. I avenged my father, what do I have to be ashamed of?

The rain has gotten lighter. What was that Blaise had said? I could use their butts as floor wipes? I chuckle lightly. Some of the phrases the kids think up are so…stupid, that it's actually funny. Is this what I had missed out on? I shake my head. You're getting sentimental Gwyn, stop it. I finger the robe I had on my lap. Father had told me that if anything happened to him, to wear this whenever I met my betrothed, and he would take care of me. Unfortunately, he failed to mention just who my betrothed was. So now I'll have to wear it whenever I'm present around his friends. 

"Lady Gwynesine?" another familiar voice asks. I sigh in exasperation. These kids are getting on my last nerve. 

"What?" I snap. I don't care if I'm rude.

"There starting the Dueling Club."

"The point, Draco. Get to the point."

"We need you to join. So we can get the *ss*s of every other House. Plus, my father will be there."

I turn around at the words 'my father will be there'. I remember Lucius. Father would often talk to him throught the fireplace when he didn't know I was there. He would know who my betrothed is. At least, I hope he does. I need a gaurdian by the end of the school year.

"Let's go." I say. He moves aside to let me through first. He's learning.

We walk down to the Great Hall and note with little surprise that Lucius is sitting at the table that the Slytherins use. Somehow I doubt it is because he is a supportive parent. I remember listening to him talk. He's not the supportive one. Except the one he always called 'my Lord' or 'master'. Somehow I find it difficult for him to be a servant. Draco and I walk up to his father.

"Father, this is Wyndi Syn, the one I spoke of." Draco said. I resist the urge to raise my eyebrow at him. He spoke of me? 

"Ah yes, I remember. It's a pleasure to meet you Wyndi. I knew your father, I'm terribly sorry for your loss." Lucius said. That sounded so fake I don't even know why he bothered to say it.

"I thank you for your sympathies." I reply, sighing inwardly. Formalities.

"Your father oft mentioned that you were an excellent duelist, Wyndi. I do hope you will show the school what Slytherin is truly made of." he said with the barest of glances to his son. Like I said, not the supportive one, Lucius.

"But of course. They shall not stand a chance, particularly with Draco and I together." I say. I see mild shock in his eyes, as if he didn't expect me to compliment his son. Good grief, my father was very harsh, but he still complimented me and was proud when I completed things correctly. Everyone turns toward the High Table when Dumbledore raises his hands to get our attention.

"It has come to my attention, that quite a lot of people have come out for the dueling club, too many, in fact. Because of this, only a select few will be able to compete in the tournament."

There were quite a lot of groans and protests about this, mainly from the Gryffindors, of course.

"You will all be participating in the Dueling Club, but we will have to decide who will compete in the tournaments and who will not. So, partner up! We will be deciding today! There is room for twelve people from each House for the Inter-House Tournaments, and six for the tournaments versus Durmstrang and Beauxbatons." Dumbledore finishes his speech. A see some of the younger students looking nervous and some of the older ones looking too confidant. I give a small smile of pride as I see that Draco reveals no emotion. But with a father like that I wouldn't be surprised if he's been able to hide his emotions since he was five.

We walk to our partners. I have no idea who it is I'm facing against, other than that they are a Ravenclaw. I almost feel sorry for them. They don't stand a chance. The Ravenclaw boy gets a smug look on his face as he asks me, "Nervous? Or would scared be a more accurate description?" Naturally, I remain silent. Personally, I find talking with your opponent before or during the dueling match completely pointless. Besides, for some _odd_ reason my refusal to speak with them until after the match unnerves them. Dumbledore raises his wand and shoots out violet sparks so all could see.

And the dueling began.

****

Darth Flirt: Thank ya very much! I try to go fast, but I've got a lot to do and no time to do it in!

****

Slash Police: cornfused? You're cornfused? You're odd, Padfoot, very odd.

****

Elvensorceress: I repeat what I said to you above, Padfoot. You're odd.

****

Sarah-Anna: thank ye! I'm tryin', but Wyndi is the hardest character I have to write!


	3. I'm Bored Surprise!

Disclaimer: no, no, no. I refuse to say. I've said it before, so I dun have to say it again. *scary lawyers appear* I - won't - say - *looks scared* HP & CO IS NOT MINE!!!! *shoves scary lawyers into the Closet of Scary Things* whew….scary….

N/N: oki, listen up dudes (and dudettes), I'm not sure, but I think I may be doing an alternate week thing with this story and Child of Necromancy, Spawn of Dementor. As in one week write a chapter for one story and the next week write a chapter for the other story….but since I've sorta got the entire story line of Lady of Darkness practically all planned out, I may put Child Spawn on hold and complete this one. I'll try to get chapters up faster, but I may be limited to a chapter a week. Which is pretty good since I expect this to be 30 chapters or more. 

Chapter Three: I'm Bored…Surprise!

"Expelliarmus!" the Ravenclaw boy yells. He was about five seconds too late. I had already moved out of the way. I wish I could roll my eyes at his predictability, but memories of long practices with Father won't allow me to. I easily dodge a few would-be well-aimed curses till I see it in his eyes that he realizes I'm just toying with him.

"Cfedlr dro mespc!"* he yells at me. I raise my eyebrows in slight surprise. I hadn't really expected him to know any borderline spells. I wonder if I can get away with the Cruciatus right now…

No, better not risk it. Not with Dumbledore right there.

"Stupefy." I mutter lazily. That was _far_ too easy. I need a challenge. I look around to see how the kids are faring. I smile slightly as I see draco finish up his sparring partner. Some weak little Hufflepuff he'd been toying with. He's the second one done. I go and gracefully sit down next to Lucius, and Draco next to me.

"Well done, Wyndi, well done. And I must admit, Draco, I enjoyed watching you toy with that Hufflepuff."

"Thank you."

"Thank you, Father."

Oh no. Oh no, no, I couldn't have forgotten. I can't have forgotten it. Not now! This may be my only chance to say it! What was it, what _was_ it??

"They say the Black Rose bleeds." says Lucius mildly. I almost stare at him in shock. That was it. That was the phrase. The phrase I couldn't remember, that Father told _me_ to say to his friends. If they say it before me then I supppose I should say the response……figures I would remember the response before the initial line.

"Perhaps the venom of a serpent shall cure its wounds."

The blonde man gives a small smile and inclines his head towards me.

"Lady Gwynesine, it's an honour to finally meet you in person."

Merlin's Wand, that's the second surprise I've had in the past five minutes! First, Lucius says the phrase I was unable to remember and then he knows my nickname! If I didn't know he had a wife I would probably think him to be my betrothed.

"Lucius, if ou do not mind, I wish to speak with your son. There's ben a change in the rounds." says Professor Snape as he walks up to us. Draco looks at his father for permission and Lucius nods his head. WE both watch silently as the Head of Slytherin and the Slytherin Prefect walk to the other side of the room, speaking in hushed voices.

"Has my son been acting like a proper Slytherin, as of late?" Lucius asks me suddenly. I turn to look at him.

"Quite. Blaise and he both have been true to their house." I reply.

"Blaise?" he asks, looking mildly surprised, "Blaise Zabini?"

"Yes. She's the only girl in my year that doesn't scream at every little thing." I say, looking disgusted. I petrify Pansy and the Slytherin girls scream. Awfully pathetic if you ask me.

"Her parents have been - vague - about where their allegances lie."

"Those are her parents. I'm talking about Blaise."

Draco walks back over to us.

"You will be staying here for the Christmas Holidays, yes?" he asks me. I nod my head once.

"Why don't you stay with us? Unless you'd rather stay here with the crackpot old fool." he asks without even glancing at hs father. I'm slightly proud of him for that. Lucius has a bit of power, but he is, quite frankly, an idiot.

"Yes. I believe that's a good idea, Draco." says his father. Is it just me, or is the ohly reason Lucius is complementing his son is because I'm sitting right next to him.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Draco, Mr. Malfoy. I shall be looking foreward to it."

"Could all those who won the last round please take their places for the second round to begin?" declares Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid I must be on my way. I shall see you both at the start of the Christmas Holidays." says Lucius, standing. Draco and I get up as well. Partially because we are participating in the second round and partially out of good manners.

"Good day, Father." says Draco, shaking his hand. I bite back a comment about father-son conduct. Merely shaking hands, they're family for Merlin's sake!

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Malfoy." I say, holding out my hand. He takes it in his and kisses the back of it. I know it's good manners to do that to a lady, but it's still disgusting coming from Lucius. I don't care if he knows I'm Lady Gwynesine or if he was a friend of my late father's. I don't like him.

Draco and I walk toward our places and prepare to duel with our respective partners. Not that there's much preparing to do, I'm facing a Hufflepuff this time. How, in the name of all things magical, did a _Hufflepuff_ get this far?

Dumbledore shoots sparks form his wand.

The Hufflepuff opens their mouth to speak a spell, but falls down stupefied before they have a chance. 

This is going to be a very long afternoon.

************************************************************************

I plop down on the couch in Slytherin common room most ungracefully, but I don't care. I'm exhausted. Exhausted from boredom, but exhausted nevertheless. I think I may go to bed early. Not much else to do.

"GIVE THAT BACK! IT'S _MINE_!!!" yells a voice coming from the girls' dormitories, followed by the pounding of running feet. Everyone in the common room turns to stare. Two girls come running down. The first one clutching something… I can't tell what it is. They run around, one chasing the other, screaming and yelling at each other until I decide I've had enough.

"SILENCE!" I yell. Everyone turns to look at me, having stopped whatever it was they were doing, including the two girls. I get up and walk elegantly walk over to where the two girls are frozen in their tracks. I stop in front of them and cross my arms.

"What, pray tell, is going on here!" I demand. The two girls begin talking at once. I hold up my hand to stop the stream of conflicting words. The immediately shut their mouths.

"One at a time please." I say as I point to the brunette on the left.

"Marci took my journal and threatened to read it to everyone in Transfiguration!"

"I did not! I took _my_ journal back from Maria because she threatened to read it to everyone in History of Magic!"

"Quiet!" I tell them, but without raising my voice, "no give me the journal." The one called Marci slowly hands me the journal. I se the two quickly exchange worried glances. Hmph, a journal, huh?

I open the black leather-bound book to find myself face to face with a collage of pictures of……_Snape_!?

I look up from the book and raise an eyebrow at the two girls who are now blushing furiously. I look back down at the book and begin to flip through the pages. The book is full of various pictures of the dark Potions Master and entries made by Maria and Marci on different encounters each had with the professor. It takes a lot of effort not to laugh and to keep a straight face. I know the girls look up to me. Every one of them from First Year to Fifth. My fellow Sixth Years, with the exception of Blaise, respect my power and my power alone. Not me, Lady Gwynesine. The Seventh Year girls, like the rest of the Seventh Years in this Merlin-forsaken school, think that they are the best of the best simply because they are in their last year of "schooling". What idioc simpletons. I shut the book silently and hand it back to Maria.

"I suggest that you keep such a - treasure - a secret between the two of you, and share it. It appears to me that it belongs to the both of you. Not just one. And I assume that the two of you would want to keep something this - precious - out of unwanted hands."

The two nod.

"But," I say, giving them a piercing gaze, "do not attempt to lie to me like that again. I will not take it lightly."

They nod vigorously as I dismess them. They run back upstairs, obviously going to write about their latest encounter with Professor Snape.

"Are you out of LGM yet?" asks Blaise from behind. I turn around and sit back on the couch I had been lounging on earlier. Frowning at Blaise, I ask, "Excuse me?"

"LGM. Lady Gwynesine Mode."

I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"You can be such a child, Blaise."

"But of course! It's one of the perks of being me!"

I chuckle. Kids can get awfully annoying at times, but they have their amusing moments. We yawn at the same time. Blaise grins at me wryly.

"All that dueling was pretty tiring, huh?"

"All that _boredom_ was pretty tiring, would be more accurate."

"Oh hush. Not everyone is you."

"Thank goodness for that."

"Let's just go to sleep."

"What have I told you about stealing my sentences?"

Blaise just laughs and we head to our dormitories. I lay on my bed, waiting for sleep to over come me. And yet, I can't help but to mull over who my betrothed is. Who would Father have in mind for me? Will I like him? When was the wedding supposed to be? Have we ever met? And who, in the name of Merlin, is he!?

Here-ith be-ith the-ith thank-ith yous……ith.

****

Darth Flirt: thank ye for understanding! I know there are some readers out there who dun understand that altho we love to write……some things just have to come before it!

****

Leann: I'm trying. This one is one of my easier ones to update cuz I already have a vague idea of what I'm doing.

****

LadyRhiyana: I'm glad Draco appears to be ambiguous. That's how I was trying to portray him…

****

Elvensorceress: um, yeah…

****

Amber: thank ye! Methinks it'll get even more interesting once the plot gets more developed.

****

Elvensorceress: tis fun to talk to each other like this in school….tis very fun!

****

SilverRose: hey Gwen! I finally figured out how I came up with this plot…..I was writing a lot of good characters and really wanted to write an evil one….hence, Wyndi! Ta-da! *throws confetti in the air*

****

Elvensorceress: YOUSA MUST COME TO SEMINARY! MESA WILL MAKE YOU!!!!


	4. Suspicions

Disclaimer: *sighs defeatedly* E ryja teclujanat dryd E ryja du cyo ed ajano desa. Cu, rana ed ec. Rynno Buddan yht lusbyho tu hud pamuhk du sa. Drao pamuhk du ran kaheichacc, Z.G. Nufmehk. *grins* Pid yd maycd E lyh syga ed cu oui lyh'd nayt ed!!!

N/N: Mwahahahahaha!!!!! You can't read my disclaimer!!! *laughs evily* All the necessary things that had to be said are there………but you can't understand it!!!!!! Take THAT you Scary Lawyer People!!!! Mwahahah - *cough* *hack* *wheeze* *gasp*

Oh yesh, mesa apologize for taking so long, I was on a drawing kick…apparently people think I'm good at it….*shrugs* I dun know what drugs they be doing but that's what they say.

Chapter Four: Suspicions

I yawn as I walk down the hallway between Draco and Blaise.

"Up late last night?" asks Draco.

"I'll say! She didn't get in until 3:00 in the morning!" exclaims Blaise. I raise my eyebrows at her questioningly.

"What? I'd had a question on my mind for about three hours, and when I decided to ask you since I figured you would know the answer, you weren't there. And that was about midnight!"

"And you waited up for me?"

"I was worried! You _are_ my best friend you know."

Thank Merlin for all that training in mannerisms of being a Lady that Father taught me, else my jaw would have fallen to the floor. Blaise's _best_ friend? The whole friend thing is odd to me period. I didn't know there were different titles! Or maybe 'best friend' is just something you call the friend that you are closest to; so I suppose that means Blaise is _my_ best friend?

"I apologise, I had thought you to be asleep."

"And going back to the original topic…" interrupts Draco. Merlin's Wand curse everything, I hadn't wanted to answer that. I sigh in a semi-defeatedly way.

"Once a week, I've been sneaking out of the Slytherin dormitories and into the teacher's classrooms - "

"Once a week since the beginning of the school year?" Draco interrupts again.

"Since the fifth of November."

"Oh, since the beginning of the month then."

"Yes. And as I was saying, I've been breaking into their files for the lesson plans."

"Why?" asks Blaise.

"I'm sick of having to wait for the assignments. I get them done in ten minutes or less anyway. Might as well get all of them done all at once."

"Even Potions?" asks Blaise with a smirk. I give her a small glare.

"Except Potions. I truly enjoy that class. I actually _learn_ there."

"Somehow I imagine that you sound strongly like Granger." adds Draco.

"That muggle-born Gryffindor girl?"

"Yeah, the mud-blood." I stop in my tracks and turn to look at Draco.

"What?" he asks.

"The term 'mud-blood' is proof of human society's barbaric past. It's use is no longer needed."

Draco raises his eyebrows at me and says mockingly, "Yes oh gracious Lady Gwynesine." I roll my eyes and continue walking.

"Who have you raided already?" asks Blaise now that we've begun walking again.

"I've 'raided', as you so eloquently put it, Professor McGonagall, Professor Vector, Professor Flitwick, and last night I did Professor McKiernan."

We all walk in a silence until I notice Draco and Blaise are dragging their jaws along the floor of the hallway.

"You're drooling." I comment. They immediately wipe their mouths and close their mouths. We walk into our Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"How in the name of Merlin did you get by all his wards?!" hisses Blaise.

"They weren't all _that_ hard. Naturally, since he is the Defense Against the dark Arts professor, they took me longer than most. Usually I'm back by midnight."

"The man is an Ex-Auror! He _must_ suspect _someone_." says Drago. I shrug.

"Someone, yes. Me? No." The two just shake their heads and look at me as if I am insane.

__

"He'll kill you, when he finds out you know," says Draco, "His detentions are almost as bad as the ones Snape - "

" - _Professor_ Snape."

" - the ones _Professor_ Snape gives to the Gryffindors."

"Yes, he would kill me. _If_ he finds out."

The door gives its customary slam, signalling Professor McKiernan's arrival. It doesn't take a psychiatrist (N/N: evil things, psychiatrists. Eeeeviiiilll) to know that he is _not_ a happy litle wizard. He goes to the centre of the room and leans against his desk with his arms folded across his chest. He looks around the room with a deadly sort of calm.

"It appears," he begins, "that someone broke into my classroom last night." He looks around the room again. "And I have been informed that three other teachers have had their classrooms broken into as well. There are five theories as to why whoever is doing this, copying the lesson plans, is doing this. Can anyone tell me what they are?" The room was silent for a moment as the professor looks around. Then Pansy raises her hand.

"Pansy?"

"Because maybe they are falling behind and they want to catch up without having to ask the teacher?"

"Yes, that is one theory."

Vincent Crabbe raises his hand.

"Vincent?"

"They wanted to help someone who is falling behind who didn't want to ask the teacher?"

"That would be the second theory."

Blaise raises her hand.

"Blaise?"

"The thrill of breaking into a classroom and getting away with it."

"That is the third."

Draco raises his hand.

"Draco?"

"It was done on a dare."

"And the fourth theory," Professor McKeirnan looks around at the silent classroom, "what's this? Can no one tell me the fifth? Anyone? Anyone at all?"

I look around the room without moving my head. I knew the fifth theory. It was the reason why I did it. I'd raise my hand, but this ex-Auror might realize it was me and I don't feel like risking that.

"Wyndi Syn. You seem to know the answer to many things. Can you tell us the fifth theory?" Professor McKeirnan asks. I refrain from narrowing my eyes at the proffesor. If I say I don't know, word will spread around faster than a Firebolt and I lose some of the kids' faith and respect. If I say yes, he might realize that it was me. Bugger.

"Mayhap they are so far ahead that they are tired of waiting for the assignments and simply want to finish them up in the beginning of the year." I say at last. The professor and I have a brief staring contest and he then continues teaching class. He knows that I did it. He knows that it was me who broke into all those classrooms. He also knows that I know he knows, and that there is no evidence to incriminate me. Hmm…I will have to be more wary for now.

************************************************************************

I walk into the Library and look around. I see Blaise at our table, but Draco is no where to be seen. As I walk over to our table I hear whispers from behind the bookshelves. I stop and walk closer to be able to hear better.

"Watch…..move she…..dark…..death…destruction…"

"I…carefully….everything….does….do….know…."

"..give…away….suspect….cially you…understand…"

I walk quickly, but not so quickly as to arouse any suspicion. What was that about? Who was that? The second voice almost sounded like Draco's…but it couldn't have been, could it? I sit down next to Blaise just as Draco comes up to us.

"Sorry I took so long. I had to discuss prefect business with Professor Snape." he says. Blaise shakes her head.

"That is exactly why I never want to be a Prefect. You have too much d*mn stuff to do."

"Yeah, we do have a lot of duties."

****

**~@~Amber****~@~: **Ta very much so. I needed the encouragement.

****

Darth Flirt: heh, sorry this one took so long, ^^;; Curs-ed writer's block. Ta for understanding though!


	5. The Meeting

Disclaimer: If you don't know what a disclaimer is by now then you are a very sad creature.

N/N: hee! Reviews make me work harder! You want more? Then review more! *wink - wink* 

Chapter Five: The Meeting

Blaise gave me another hug good-bye as I walked out the entrance gate of Hogwarts.

"It's gonna be so lonely inside this dreary old castle without you, but have a good time! And be careful." she says, saying the last three words quietly so only I can hear.

"Trying to lay some guilt upon me? And I will." I reply, walking up to Draco and Lucius. Finally, Christmas Break has arrived and I am getting out of this juvenile facility, if only for a little time at least. Blaise waves good-bye to us all and Draco and I merely nod good-bye. I am only a little bit surprised that Draco does not wave back, but I somewhat expected him to be more formal around his father.

"Are you two ready?" Lucius asks us. We both nod once and Lucius takes out the PortKey and activates it. We each touch the medallion, apparently it is a relic of the Malfoy line, and I feel the customary tug at my naval that comes with travelling by PortKey.

Ahh, Malfoy Manor, at last.

"Welcome, Lady Gwynesine, to our humble abode." says Lucius. Humble, indeed. He snaps his fingers and three House-Elves appear, two of which take our bags and the other takes our cloaks.

"May I have the honour of escorting you to your quarters, m'lady?" asks Lucius holding out his arm. I gracefully take it and begin walking upstairs to the rooms where I shall be staying.

"Draco, go and greet your mother. She is waiting to receive you in the parlor." Lucius says to Draco over his shoulder.

"Yes, Father." he says and walks into another room of this vast house. We are walking down the hallway in silence, but I get the feeling that he wishes to ask me something.

"You wish to ask me something, Lucius?" I ask, not looking at the older Malfoy.

"Yes, indeed I do, my lady. But I do not wish to seem too presumptious."

"We will not know if you do not ask."

"Well, then I shall ask. Pardon me, my lady, but who is your betrothed?"

I immediately stop. He doesn't know? _He_ _doesn't know_? Oh no, this cannot be good. This cannot be good at all. I turn to look at him.

"I apologize profusely my lady. I did not mean to offend you. Please, forgive me impudence." he says.

"No, no, no. It is not that. I merely assumed you knew."

"No, my lady, I did not. You're father never informed me."

Is it just me, or did Lucius look a little miffed when he said that my father never informed him.

"Well then we are equal on that account."

"What do you mean, my lady?"

"My father was murdered before he had the chance to tell me. Now the only one who knows is my betrothed."

Lucius remains silent and appears to be contemplating something.

"Is there something on your mind, Lucius?"

"There is - another - my lady, whom I believe knows who your betrothed is…" he says, trailing off.

"Well? Who is it? I wish to meet him at once." I say as we continue walking toward my rooms.

"I shall be meeting him tonight. I shall - consult - with him then, whether he wishes to meet you or not."

"I care not whether he wishes to meet me or doesn't. I wish to meet him and find out who my betrothed is. And I shall. I shall attend this meeting with you tonight," I say and walk into my rooms, "that will be all." and I close the door on his face. I must prepare for this meeting.

*******************

I look in the mirror and smile.

"You look absolutely stunning, m'lady. They will be bowing at your feet." says the mirror. I do not thank it. Why should I? It is only a mirror. I put the hood of my robe up and walk downstairs to the parlor, where I see Lucius saying to his wife that he'll be back by morning. He stands up and notices me. I see that he swallows and looks determined. Fool.

"You are not going to this meeting tonight."

See? He is being a complete fool.

"And who are you to presume to tell me what I shall and shall not do." I say, going full 'LGM' as Blaise puts it.

"It is too dangerous for a lady." My eyes flash angrily.

"Too dangerous, you say? Too dangerous for a lady? If I may remind you, Lucius Malfoy, it was _I_ who killed the Aurors who took the life of my father. Not you. It was _I_ that received a far more intense training than you at dueling. It was _I_ that practiced dueling against my father. Did you? No, you did not. Wyndi Gaiameel Syn. That is my 'name'. Re-arrange those letters and do you know what you get?" I pause, "I am Lady Gwynesine. Do not presume to tell me what to do. Do it again, and I shall be forced to _show_ you what it means to be a _Lady_."

For a long time, I don't think Lucius will say a word. Then he says the stupidest thing I have ever seen someone do, other than kill my father.

"I won't let you."

Only Fools go where Angels fear to tread.

"Crucio."

Lucius screams out in agony and Narcissa makes to go to him.

"No." I say, and she slowly sits back down. I release him from the curse.

"Do you understand now, Lucius, what it means for me to be a Lady?"

"Yes." he says, his voice hoarse from screaming.

"Good. Let's go." I turn around to see Draco standing at the door, his face completely blank. I walk towards him and stop.

"I do not mean to offend you, but I do not like your father. You are my friend, so you needn't worry about me reacting to your actions like this." I say quietly, so only he can hear. I continue walking and Lucius gets up, albeit slowly, and follows me to the front lobby.

"Let's go." I say and grab his left arm. He hisses in pain. That's what happens when you grab someone tightly after casting the - wait….his left fore-arm….it feels so warm…

The next thing I know we have apparated and I'm standing between Lucius and a tree. I let go of his arm.

"Lead the way." I say. My hood is up in such a way that my face cannot be seen, and it dark, so the border of a black rose with a single thorn with a droplet of blood coming from it cannot be seen either. If this man I have come to see knows who my betrothed is, then he will recognize this robe. Lucius silently puts on a mask I hadn't noticed was in his hand and puts his hood up. He walks quickly, yet quietly, towards a circle in front of us. I follow him silently, taking care not to draw too much attention to myself. He stops at the inner circle, so I stand half a foot behind him and to his right.

Suddenly, everyone just dropped to their knees and bowed with, to my eyes, no apparent reason.

Of course, I had yet to look at who was standing in the centre of circle.

Red eyes narrow at me.

Dear Merlin above, I just landed myself in the middle of one of Lord Voldemort's Death Eater meetings.

Perfect.

"And who, pray tell, are you who so rudely attends one of my meetings…without being invited." he says. His voice is a very high tenor. Higher then most men's voices, but it still sounds like a tenor to me. I step into the fire light, where I can be seen more easily.

He widens his eyes back to their normal size and smiles when he sees my fully. Voldemort smiling? I wonder if that is a good thing or a bad thing. I suppose it depends entirely upon why he is smiling.

"Lady Gwynesine," he says, walking toward me, "I finally get to meet you."

"It is an honour my lord." I reply, giving the smalles of curtsies. When in doubt, be formal. He took my hand and led me to the centre of the circle.

"My loyal Death Eaters," he announces, "I have the honour, of introducing to you Lady Gwynesine, my betrothed!"

**********

N/N: *grins evily* Mwahahahaha! That has to be the best cliffie I've ever written. *wipes imaginary tear from face* I'm just - just so durn proud of meself!!! N-E-wayz, onward to the thank yous!

****

seri: ta for thinking my fic is cool! Unfortunately, I cannot say what's up with Draco. He's very, um *coughs lightly* secretive. Yeah, that's it. Secretve. *whistles and twiddles thumbs*

****

Darth Flirt: hee! My regular! Ta for being there through the whole thing so far!

****

Serendipity: Thank ye! I can't wait to get started on the joint fic!


	6. Explanations?

Disclaimer: All I own is Wyndi Syn and her dead dad.

N/N: Okay, let's just get something cleared up first. ***READ CHAPTER 5 FIRST!!!*** Voldemort and Wyndi are _not_ married. I repeat, they are _not_ married. They are _betrothed_. That means they are _engaged_. NOT MARRIED!!! I have my reasons for this and some of them will be explained in this chapter. Hee, I'm on a roll! ^^

Chapter Six: Explanations?

Oh Merlin.

Oh Merlin above help me.

I don't believe it. I can't belive it.

How can this be? By His Wand, the man must be at least forty years my senior!

Calm. Control. I must stay in calm control. What would Father say if he knew I was panicking?

__

***FLASHBACK***

"It's alright to have panicked thoughts, but you must never let those thoughts rule your actions." said my father, looking very menacing.

"Y-yes Father." I stammered. Drat. My father sighed.

"Gwynesine……_hylg cdnahdr*" he said, holding the spell for but a moment while watching me refuse to cry out, "Now, let's try that again_…"

_***END FLASHBACK***_

Voldemort takes my hand and leads me to a house I didn't notice earlier. He must have ordered all of his Death Eaters to go home, because I don't see any of them here. He opens the door for me and allows me to go in before him.

At least he's a gentleman.

But that doesn't coincide at all with what I have heard of the Dark Lord. He is supposed to be ruthless. Careless. Hearless. Cold. So why isn't he?

"Have a seat, Lady Gwynesine." he says, indicating to a large, high-backed chair. (N/N: I have no idea what those things are called, if you know, please tell me) I gracefully take the proffered seat. He sits in the chair opposite of me. I remain silent, unsure of what to say or do. Voldemort leans foreward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Let us get straight to the point, Lady Gwynesine." he says.

"And what point is that, my lord?" I reply, proud of the fact that my voice does not betray me.

"My quest is to conquer death, along with the rest of the world."

Well then. Talk about blunt.

"But I also believe in contingency plans."

Oh dear. Where is he going with this?

"The bloodline of Salazar Slytherin must be continued, in the highly unlikely event that I should die."

Dear Merlin. No. No way. Absolutely not. I am _not_ sleeping with him, betrothed or not!

"Therefore, once I defeat Great Britain and Harry Potter," he spat out his name as if it were something vile, "we shall wed. _Then_ we shall put that contingency plan into, ah, _action_. I know that your late father would never aprove of anything less."

I nearly let out a sigh of relief while silently thanking Merlin and my father for making it clear that no such action is to take place until after a wedding. Then I see something that I am sure no one has ever seen for a very long time.

I see the Tom Riddle that still resides hidden in Lord Voldemort.

"I promise you that I will not be the father that my sire was." he says quietly. I see the pain of the memories in his eyes. Who is Lord Voldemort, truly? In an instant, that window closes.

"But until then, we shall court each other properly, as I know your father would have wished it."

"As you wish, my lord."

And for the first time since the death of my father, I had a truly intelligent conversation.

******************

I woke up to see Lucius Malfoy sitting into a chair next to my bed in Voldemort's Mansion. He looks to be in a most uncomfortable postion.

"Lucius!" I exclaim suddenly, and smirk when he jumps.

"M-my lady! I did not realize you were awake!"

"How could you realize anything when you were asleep? And why are you in my rooms?"

"My lord sent me. He said that he wishes for your prescense when you awaken."

"Thank you. You may leave now."

I watch silently as Lucius gets up and bows before leaving my rooms. Day two with my betrothed. What shall happen this time?

I get dressed in a simple emerald green dress and silver robe. Slytherin colours, of course. I walk down to the parlor, where I see Voldemort awaiting me.

"My lady." he greets, kissing the back of my hand.

"My lord." I say, and give a slight curtsy. Why am I so nervous? Because I am with my betrothed, who happens to be the most feared Dark Lord to walk across this earth. For a brief moment I wish father had picked someone less….menacing.

He leads me into a large living room which already has a few Death Eaters in it. Another meeting? Already? I put up my hood, I do not wish to be recognized by them just yet.

We walk to two chairs near the fireplace that are next to each other. He allows me to sit first, and then he takes his own.

"My lord." says one of the Death Eaters walking up to Voldemort. He bows and kisses the hem of his robes. He turns to take his place back but -

"Crucio." he says almost lazily. The Death Eater screams out in pain.

Screaming.

Still screaming.

Why does Voldemort keep the curse on so long? What did - oh. I see now.

The screaming stops.

"You pay respects to me and not my lady? How very rude of you Crabbe."

"M-m-my deepest apologies, my lord. P-please. Forgive me?"

"It is not me you should be apologizing to."

Voldemort looks at me expectantly. I know what he wants, what he expects. And it was quite rude of Crabbe to not even acknowledge my existence. I stand up with all the grace and training I can muster.

"I have never met a more rude - creature - than you, Crabbe. Crucio."

He screams again. This time I hold it.

Still holding, still screaming.

I let go. I have heard enough screaming, my ears ring with the echoing noise. Slowly, painfully, he crawls back to me and kisses the hem of my robes.

"F - forgive me….my…lady…" he says weakly and crawls shamefully back to his place in the circle. Not a single other Death Eater ignored me after that, and not a single one was stopped. Until - 

"My Lady." says a dangerous, silky voice I recognize immediately.

"Professor?" I murmur. He nods slightly so only I see and goes back to his place in the circle.

Professor Snape is a Death Eater? I should have known.

After everyone has paid their respects Voldemort stands up to make an announcement.

"We have a new member to add to our ranks this day. Lucius, bring him in."

The doors opened to reveal a proud-looking Lucius and an emotionless Draco. I frown slightly for but a moment. Draco did not seem the type to join a group such as this. Lucius and Draco walk up to Voldemort and bow to him, Lucius first, and then bow to me. This bowing thing isn't too bad.

"Draco Serpen Malfoy, do you hereby pledge your allegience to me, Lord Voldemort, Dark Lord and leader of the Death Eaters?"

"I do, my lord."

"Do you swear, on Salazar Slytherin's Grave, that you will subject yourself to just punishment should you betray me, or any of your fellow Death Eaters?"

"I do, my lord……along with allegience to Lady Gwynesine."

Ooh. How gutsy of him. There is a dead silence until I visibly smile. Draco is my friend, and so I shall show him favour.

"I thank you, Draco Malfoy. You are now in my favour, for your act."

He gives a small smile and gives me a look with his eyes. I nod and he stretches his left arm foreward. Voldemort walks toward him, an eerie mixture of green and silver glow coming from him. He reaches out his right hand and the glowing becomes even brighter.

"Serpent of Skulls in Night, Serpent of Skulls in Day. Destroyer of the Tainted and Liberator of the True. Ye seek to ally thyself with me, Lord of Darkness. Ye shall show the world what purity is, and what purity should be. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." replied Draco. I can see that he is using all his efforts not to cry out in pain. Voldemort removes his hand and the Dark Mark glows clearly against Draco's skin. Voldemort goes back to his seat, giving me a questioning look. I'm not sure what he wants me to do. I look at Draco and see he is in much pain. The Mark must still be burning.

Mark.

Of course.

The Bleeding Rose.

I get up and walk to Draco, putting my right hand on his left forearm, as Voldemort did not long ago.

"Bleeding Rose in Night, Bleeding Rose in Day. Destroyer of the Tainted and Liberator of the True. Ye seek to ally thyself with me, Lady of Darkness. Ye shall show the world what purity is, and what purity should be. So mote it be."

"So mote it be."

I remove my hand and in the mouth of the serpent in the Dark Mark is a Bleeding Rose. My Emblem. A black, bleeding, rose.

"The pain is gone." Draco murmurs so quietly that even I barely hear it. I say nothing and return to my seat.

"Now since that particular order of business has been dealt with, we can move on to more pressing matters," he pauses for effect, "our announcement." he grins an evil grin. Not just a mischievously evil grin, but a truly demonic grin. 

Tom Riddle is not present in _this _man. Can I even call him a human?

"My Lady," he says, offering his hand while getting up. I take it and he apparates us to a large house somewhere that I do not recognize. We are standing on a street where all the houses practically look the same.

Must be a muggle residential area.

Voldemort gets out a pendant. It's the Dark Mark…with the serpent holding a bleeding rose in its mouth.

"Your Father made this a while ago. It is bespelled so that when together we can summon my Death Eaters, but it takes the two of us."

Father would think of something like this.

"It also allows me to summon you." he adds, the implications clear.

Well.

This is definitely an odd moment.

If he thinks for one minute…. I just won't let him.

He puts the pendant around my neck.

"We are to say, 'Cissuh Taydr Aidran'." he says, still holding the pendant. I place my own hand on the pendant and we say the spell. Suddenly all the Death Eaters that were at the meeting, and some who were not, are standing there with us.

"I believe you all know what to do." he says. They all immediately rush towards the house in front of us, and all h*ll breaks loose. A few Death Eaters have enough brains to put up wards so that none of the muggles, or wizards for all we know, can see what we, no they, are doing. Quite frankly, I think that they are all acting like barbarians.

After about an hour of their 'having fun' three muggles were taken out of the house. One very fat looking man, another an extremely skinny woman, and, if possible, even fatter boy. All three looked absolutely terrified.

And they have every right to be so.

"Y-you FREAKS!!!" exclaimes the fat man, "You're all Freaks! The whole lot of you! Why don't you just go somewhere and DIE!!! You aren't _normal_!!! You don't deserve to LIVE!!! FREAKS!!!"

Well then. He'll be the last to die.

Voldemort narrows his eyes at the fat man.

"No." he says with all the dangerousness he has. No one, no thing, moves.

"It is _you_ who are the 'Freak' muggle! It is _you _who is not normal! It is _you_ who should just go somewhere and die!" He says angrily, and then gives another demonic smile, "but you needn't worry about having to go somewhere. We'll gladly take care of the dying part for you."

I have never seen such fear in a man's eyes before.

I hold back my laughter. Serious though the atmosphere is, the fear in the man's eyes makes me think of a pig going to a slaughter house.

It's actually quite humorous.

"Aveda Kedavra." says Voldemort.

But the fat man doesn't die.

The even fatter boy does.

"NOOOO!!! MY BOY!!!!" screams the now sobbing woman, "My precious, little boy!!!" She runs over and cradles her now dead son.

"You b*st*rds!!" the fat man exclaimes and runs toward Voldemort, ready to try and kill him with his own bare hands. He gets barely a foot when multiple shouts of 'avada kadavra' are heard and the man falls down dead. Voldemort never even moved.

"NOOOO!" exclaimes the woman, her body shaking with sobs of sorrow and of pain.

"Don't worry." I say with a small and evil-like smile on my face, and the woman looks up at me with hatred in her eyes.

"You b*tch," she says quietly, "you don't give a d*mn and I know it."

"Don't worry," I repeat, "You'll be with your family soon enough."

Crabbe moves slightly, but I look at him nonetheless.

"Now's your chance to redeem yourself Crabbe." says Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yells, pointing his wand at the woman.

N/N: Wow. That was the hardest chapter I have had to write. As you can see, Gwynesine is quite evil…and yet she's not. Hard to explain. You'll just have to wait for other chappies to come out in order to understand, I guess. *shrugs*

1.) Halg cdnadlr - neck stretch (owwie…)

Now for the thankies…

****

Serendipity: Hee! Ta for the compliments! And when do you want to begin?

****

Grania: ^^;; Heh, yeah, I was a little - apprehensive - about that, but it needs to be done. Wyndi is very ambitious. Hence why she is a Slytherin. And technically, like I stated in my Necrosia's Note at the beginning of the chappie, they aren't married…just engaged. Which is just as odd, really. And did this chappie answer your Draco question? *grins*

****

I Stalk Snape on Weekends: Orange juice high? That's a new one. Yes, I know who you are and I know you didn't bother to actually read the story because you already have read it….I guess…maybe? Oh bugger, I don't remember these things…

****

Darth Flirt: And to think, I thought I had left it as a big surprise! Ah well, there's always attentive readers out there! I got the chappie up as soon as I could. It was annoyingly hard to write.

****

Gina: Yes…Voldemort is definitely ugly. But my theory is that since he is reborn, he's going to look a little more like Tom Riddle until he gets back to the point where he was when he tried to kill Harry. So I figure he's not _as_ ugly right now. Heartless…oh yeah…definitely heartless. I know at one point I did not portray him as such…but there is definitely a reason for that….*coughs lightly, twiddles thumbs, and looks up in mock innocence*

Aw, come on people! Review me a little more! I might work faster if I get more reviews!! Hint - hint - wink - wink!!!! PLEEEEEAAAASE!!!!! @.@

Ta for reading!!!

Wov,

Necrosia 

O.o

o.O

O.o

o.O

O.o

o.O

O.o

o.O

O.o

o.O

I had way too much fun doing that….


End file.
